You Found Me
by xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: Levi is broken and on the verge of suicide when he gets saved by a mysterious man with blue hair.


_**Pairing: **__Law x Levi._

_{__**Warning: **__self-harm, smut, angst, swearing and there will be feels}_

_(As usual, I don't own anything but the plot. Modern AU.)_

_It hurts. _

Darkness begins to close in as the pain takes over his body. Tears continue to fall as a small blade is pulled out of its casing. It's getting lined up to his forearm once more, and he slowly starts to stab his pale skin yet again. This is the only release from the constant fights on the streets, release from the constant rapes, and a just an escape from this cruel reality. Therapy doesn't help; talking won't help because no one would be able to stop him from destroying himself when he snaps. Blood begins to ooze down his wrist and fingertips as the sharp metal penetrates the skin, newly shed tears because more stinging pain as their saltiness falls into the fresh cut. No one is able to save him from himself, no one could understand the pain he feels inside, and no one would be able to make him feel loved again. This broken man just lost his home after not being able to continue paying the rent. He has no job, no family, no friends, and worst of all no lover. This man is 5'3 with short raven locks that partially drape over his face. He has grayish blue eyes which are colder than his cold heart. His name is Levi Ackerman.

Levi isn't the most approachable person, nor is he the nicest guy around, but he is a good person once given the chance to show it. He is going through a tough divorce since his now ex-husband Eren Jaeger took everything he owned. Levi and Eren were married for three years, but while Levi thought they were happy together, Eren has been having an affair with another man. After finding out this other man was the Eren's best friend Armin, Levi didn't know what else to do but file for a divorce. He had no idea that the judge would sign everything they owned to Eren, and now he doesn't have anything except the clothes on his back, his cell phone, and a small knife. If that wasn't enough, Levi is alone on the thug-filled streets of North Maria. The world was ending for the short man until a ray of hope shined on him. As the rain continues to pour onto the city of North Maria, a strange man notices a small trail of blood trickling down the concrete. His instincts are telling him to follow the trail while his mind is screaming at him to keep walking and it wasn't any of his business. After deciding to trust his instincts, the man follows the trail and his heart breaks from the sight before his eyes. A much shorter man is lying in an alleyway bruised, bloodied up, and filthy with mud and other things on his tattered clothing, and he's crying. Levi looks up to the strange man after an umbrella stops the rain from falling onto him.

"Are you alright? Let me help, I'm a doctor." The stranger's deep husky voice sounds similar to Levi's, and it resonates beautifully in the dark and damp alleyway.

"I'm fine...just cold." Levi averts his gaze away from the helpful man. "Who are you anyway?"

"Trafalgar Law. What's your name?"

"Levi Ackerman."

Law nods and just picks up the older man when he sees no cooperation being offered. He gently brings Levi into his apartment across the street. Blue eyes look around the space around him, carefully making sure this isn't some kind of trap. Law takes out a first aid kit after taking his injured guest to the bathroom.

"I'll tend to your wounds after you shower. I don't want my things getting filthy, it's unhealthy."

_This guy likes to keep things clean too? _Levi just nods and accepts the towel handed to him since he clearly needed a shower. He quickly discards his filthy rags he called clothing before stepping into the tall glass shower, turning on the hot water.

The first drop hits his damaged skin once the faucet is turned on. He starts to remember what had happened just now, it all seemed clear. The warm droplets form steam as he stands there without any movement, the memories of Eren are banging in his head the entire time. Those supposedly happy times with the man Levi loved and gave everything for, all gone without a trace. All that remains is the empty hole he feels in his chest. Steam shortly clouds the shower while the water washes the dirt and blood away, and this feels heavenly to him. Though Levi hates to admit that the soap makes the cuts sting, but it's helping erase the faint memories of his disgraceful self-harm. Once he found himself completely clean, Levi shuts off the faucet before drying off and wrapping the towel around his waist. A small smile sneaks onto Levi's face when he notices fresh, clean clothes set out for him in the bathroom and it felt so good to wear clean clothes again. _Note to self, I owe this guy a clean bathroom if he lets me spend the night._

The entire apartment is a decent size for two-three people to live in comfortably, and the biggest room, other than living room, was the master bedroom since it also has medical supplies stored in there. A French window is hidden behind a sheer white curtain in the living room, giving it an elegant feel to it. A small balcony connects to the living room through the French window, and the sofa is a simple black leather sectional couch pressed against the wall. On the couch sat Law with a first aid kit and he invites Levi to have a seat.

"Let me see your arm. It looked like it could use some stitches."

"Why are you helping me? You don't know who I am."

"As a doctor, I'm obligated to help strangers, but you're the first one I brought home." The doctor explains as he focuses on stitching Levi's wounds.

_He presses me against the sofa, his hands running down my back and our tongues meet in the fiery, passionate kiss. The heat between our lips made a moan escape my lips. I gently caressed his neck, not wanting to pull away. He places his hands on my waist, deepening the kiss. I breathed heavily as our tongues grazed each other. I felt the hot friction between us become unbearable. _Levi blinks a few times as he snaps out of the dirty thoughts he's having about the stranger who's helping him.

"Levi? Are you feeling alright?" Law's deep voice brings the shorter man back to reality.

Levi nods and frowns slightly at his cell phone when it goes off, forgetting he even had it since he didn't want it anymore. His eyes widen when he sees a text from Eren: _**I'm sorry, Levi**_. The other man definitely notices the pain and hurt in Levi's grayish blue eyes, and gently kisses the back of his bandaged hand. Law gently caresses the side of Levi's cheek with his thumb before blushing when his guest presses their lips together for a gentle kiss.

"L-Levi, what are you do-"

Before the bluenette could speak again, Levi softly silences him with yet another tender kiss. Though this kiss slowly escalates from gentle to passionate as Law feels his back hit the sofa as he lies back with Levi straddling his waist. The doctor finally gets a good look at the broken stranger's face as it's right in front of his own. Levi's face is more mature, more seductive than ever before, and impossibly handsome. He has dark grayish blue eyes that seem to hold all the mysteries in the universe along with a broken history that may never be revealed, a soft nose that flared slightly when he was mad, frustrated. _Or aroused._ The features of his face seem to be carved from stone that comes from falling stars. In a short amount of time, Law has already learned every line, each texture, and every detail. He actually believes he would know the man... the hidden inner man who remains a mystery to everyone around him.

_God, he is sexy. Dark, dangerous, that sense of the untamed fierceness just barely buried below the surface...wanting to be released…_

Levi's thoughts are cut off when Law lifts him with ease as he stands up, carrying him to the bedroom and carefully laying him on the large bed. He runs the back of his hand down Levi's soft cheek, then tenderly traces the line of the other's jaw with a knuckle. Those fiery words throw off the handsome man's desire to almost unbearable levels and beyond. Law lowers himself between Levi's legs and gently tugs the hem of his boxers, gazing up at the aroused man for some sort of permission to continue. A nod is all that is needed before his white boxer briefs are quickly discarded, revealing a perfectly erect eight-inch penis with pre-cum already dripping down his shaft.

"Are you sure you want this?" Law asks softly before slowly licking the underside of Levi's cock.

"Mm, y-yes… I - I want you, Law…"

Law runs his dexterous fingers through Levi's soft raven black hair before initiating another kiss, pushing his tongue back into Levi's mouth. Their kiss finally parts when the need for air becomes too desperate, but it doesn't stop the doctor from attacking the stranger's neck with kisses and hickeys.

"Ngh, _L-Law..."_ Levi whispers breathlessly between moans as he feels Law's lips travel down his pale skin.

Each kiss has lingering heat from those same lips, especially as they reach Levi's most sensitive area. Pants and boxers are quickly discarded by Law, and he doesn't hesitate to run his velvet tongue all over Levi's throbbing erection slowly. As it's obvious that he's taking his time, the slow pace is already driving the raven-haired man insane with arousal. Moans and pleas for more only escalate after watching his cock disappear into Law's mouth. The sensation is too unbearable as Levi grips the sheets tightly until his knuckles turn white, struggling to keep his voice down to save himself from embarrassment. Law releases Levi's shaft with a seductive _pop!_ and the sweet torture is far from over for the man. The doctor holds up both of his guest's thighs, gently spreading them and Levi isn't prepared for what's about to happen next. The shorter man arches his back slightly and covers his mouth to avoid a cry of pleasure to escape past his lips the moment he feels that long, velvet tongue lick a certain ass-hole. The tip of Law's tongue traces circles around the ring of muscle before penetrating it, and a smug smirk appears on his face when Levi finally lets out a cry of pleasure.

A dexterous finger slips past Levi's tight ring of muscle as Law starts to prepare him. Levi gasps softly and moans quietly from the new penetration, clearly loving the pleasure already. The volume of his voice increases slightly as another digit is inserted, both of them pumping in and out repeatedly. After fully preparing his almost-lover, Law grabs the bottle of lube he stores in the nightstand next to the bed, and coats his large eleven-inch cock with the cool gel. He lines up his dick with Levi's entrance before slowly pushing it inside. Two sets of grunts are released, obviously one of them belonging to Levi, whose grunt turns into a seductive moan. The bed underneath them starts to creak and rock from the force of Law's thrusting. Cries of ecstasy and the aroma of their activities fill the room as they continue to make love to each other for the remainder of the night. The atmosphere cools down as both men come down from their euphoric high. Neither of the two were ready to move –nor did they want to- once their fun is over, and ragged pants take over as both men try to catch their breaths.

"Thank you, Law...for everything…" Levi whispers after Law pulls out and they cuddle up to each other.

"Don't worry about it," Law says with a small smile spread across his face, "I would like for you to stay with me. I'd like to get to know you better, and so I can keep an eye on your wounds."

_Trafalgar Law, the man who saved me, and the best thing to ever happen to me after Eren left. I want to learn to love him._

"_Love is a part of life, but hearts are still stabbed with a knife. They take over then pass by; they wouldn't care unless you die. You think you found the one, but after all you want do is turn and run he treats you all nice and sweet, says he loves you till your hearts upbeat. Once he has you, you don't want to let go, he says he wants to take things slow. He has you under his spell, now here's the time when you fell. Big mistake and another heart break. As what they do, you live your life feeling blue just be strong as days go by, you will meet another guy ,but pay close attention and listen to what they mention. There will be no hearts to tear, for once no despair. He's the guy for you, a start of something new. Let's hope it works out because soon you'll want to shout those words 'I love you' this time, you'll be true. Love is different from start to finish; Love is the liquid that bleeds from the heart."_

Levi yawns softly as he lies in bed with the man he only met yesterday, and yet they've already had sex. For once he truly feels safe with someone, and he's grateful that Law saved him last night. When the raven-haired man wakes up, he sees the rays of sunshine through the blinds leaving rows of sun garden on the large bed. The way it reflects makes Levi imagine little dust fairies watering a white garden. He gently wipes the sandy beaches away from his eyes as he welcomes the morning sun for the first time in years. The shorter man reaches up as he stretches slightly, and opens up the sleeping caves inside his body. Levi is extra careful not disturb Law as he gets out of bed. After taking care of business in the bathroom, he makes his way into the kitchen, deciding to surprise Law with a decent breakfast.

Nothing was more pleasant to wake up to the comforting smell of pancakes. Maybe it could be the thought of the butter willingly melting with the heat, or the warm maple syrup dripping off the edges like sweet lava. The ambrosial scent of warm maple syrup compliments the delicate feeling and tastes of the pancakes. Though those aromas are quite fragrant, the star of the show would have to be the bacon sizzling in the hot pan. The aromatic smell of bacon fills the home, and perfectly scrambled eggs make their way onto small plates as Levi finishes the wonderful breakfast he made for himself and Law. Speaking of Law, he's finally waking up after the scent of breakfast hits him.

"That smells great, thank you," Law compliments the tiny chef in his kitchen, "I'm happy to see you've made yourself at home."

"I know we just met, but I want to tell you everything," Levi says softly and takes a seat in front of the other man, "I'm recently divorced, and my ex took everything from me."

Law listens and remains silent, urging the other man to continue -which he did. "I lost my apartment, my money, my clothes, just everything. I gave all of my time and love to him, and he threw it all away for some shitty blonde brat. I can't believe I even married him,"

"What was his name?" The doctor asks softly, looking at Levi with his piercing gold eyes.

"Eren Jaeger. What about your ex?"

"Monkey D. Luffy. We've gone through the same thing, except I got myself on my feet quicker."

Levi remains quiet for once and sits next to his savior, slowly leaning on him. Law allows a small smile to form on his usually preserved face, draping an arm around Levi.

"We should start over, Levi."

"You're right, we should. Let's start fresh...together."


End file.
